


His brightest star

by greenocha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Odysseus is reunited with Penelope again
Relationships: Odysseus/Penelope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	His brightest star

"The modern world is so much more beautiful than I thought it will be!" Penelope said while looking around the empty streets.

In truth, she had been called forth by your husband into the modern world again after he managed to get summoned by one of the masters. But ever since the master is an extremely rich man, he let her and Odysessus lingering around the town as much as they want and even lend them his money in a scary amount.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"Ah, I've heard of a beauty store around here."

"Beauty store?" Odysseus raised a brow and resuming his words, "Is that where you can buy, a cosmetic?"

"Hm? How did you know?" You throw a confused gaze to him, "I thought you were busy going on wars that you wouldn't know such stuff!" She lets out a quiet giggle, making him smile at her graceful reaction.

"I asked my warriors once about what kind of gifts women like and they said, it's either cosmetics, satin dresses or jewels and since you have so many jewels already maybe cosmetic would be nice." His gentle voice as he told her the reason made her heart flutter. He has never changed at all, always taking her liking towards something as his utmost priority.

"Satin dresses are nice but I remembered you bought me a lot of it, I was confused about what to wear since all of them were beautiful."

"I asked Achilles about it."

"A-achilles?" She gasped out in shock, then she leans closer to his side and whispers, "Y-you asked him?"

"He has many girls flocking around him so I thought maybe he could give me nice advice." He put his fingers on the edge of his chin as he said it thoughtfully.

"That boy seriously needs a lasting partner though."

"I agree. He played around too much that I'm worried about him. During the war, he was so close to me, I almost treat him like he was my son." Odysseus recalled the past, his eyes closing as the memories flooded back into his mind. "Yet what matters the most now is that I am reunited with you," He smiled to her but she quickly throws her gaze away. "What's... wrong?"

"N-nothing, there is just a gust of wind so strongly from your direction!" She lied even though deep inside she was dying from embarrassment.

"A gust of the wind? I did not sense that. If you told me earlier, I would block it from you." She shakes your head and continued walking in silence.

At the end of the road, the sight of a beauty store becomes visible and her eyes sparkled with excitement filling her again. Noticing his wife's joyful expression, Odysseus sneaked his hand on her waist and pulls her closer to his side.

"It's also near Valentine's day. We should go on a date, Ody!"

"Valentine's day? What is that?" His smile remained there as she gently explained to him about the modern tradition of Valentine's day. After hearing the explanation, he closes his eyes for a few seconds before giving out an answer, "Of course. If that is the day I can shower you with my love, I wouldn't hesitate."

"Those are vague words." She finally let out a genuine laugh. "But don't you miss our times too?"

"I think modern or not, everything is still the same. Technology is indeed growing more advanced but humans are still the same. They are still lively, having a spirit of wanting to achieve something. Those are the qualities I admire from humans." The words were spoken from his mouth in a quiet tone, a hint of his admiration towards the humans made her feel relieved.

Although he is, in fact, a human as well, he always viewed himself in a rather different perspective. He respected people who he deemed good and will go on his extreme ways of helping them. He is still the Odysseus she once know, the hero who never let innocents die, the hero who always stood while guiding everyone, the hero who loved interacting with children and helping the homeless.

and that hero is the man who loved Penelope more than anything else existing in this universe. The charms of many women who battled to win his affections are nothing compared to his genuine love towards the woman he never stopped missing. He is always so patient on trying to get to her, enduring through obstacles just so he could finally see the warm smile of his wife opening her arms to welcome him back home.

"I love you, Odysseus."

His eyes widened right at the moment his name escaped from her thin pink lips so harmoniously. The way she pulled her lips to show her brightest smile made his heart race wildly on his chest. Because of that, he unconsciously let a tear drops from the corner of his eyes and smiled back. This time, he leaned closer to her face and collided his forehead with hers.

"Penelope, you are the only one for me." He planted a light kiss on her nose and cupped her face with his strong hands. "I love you too, my wife, my lover, my partner, my mother, my world." He continued while brushing the delicate surface of her face with his fingers.

"T-that's too much, Ody." Her face slowly heated up from his excessive affections but he laughed it off and finally pulled her into his arms.

"Let us stay like this for a while."

"But we are in public..."

"I couldn't care less about it."

Odysseus always loves his wife more than he loves his own life and the world.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
